Letters from Nowhere
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT-AR/Anezaki Mamori duduk menghadap jendela kaca dengan boks besar di pangkuannya. Meskipun tangannya bergetar, dia memutuskan untuk membaca surat-surat yang entah dikirim dari mana yang selalu dia dapat setiap bulan di tanggal tujuh sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu./HiruMamo


Seorang gadis berusia 27 tahun duduk di kursi roda menghadap jendela kaca kamar rawatnya. Wajah cantiknya yang tertimpa sinar mentari sore menjadi semakin cantik. Tak ada gurat ekspresi sedikit pun. Dia hanya bergeming dari tadi dengan pandangan teduh.

Hari ini dia memang memberitahu semua orang kalau dirinya tidak ingin dijenguk. Hari ini tanggal tujuh Februari, tepat tujuh tahun setelah kepergian orang yang paling disayanginya.

Commander from Hell, temannya dari neraka, seorang kapten sekaligus Quarterback dengan nomor punggung satu.

Meninggal karena kecelakaan tunggal.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu dia merasa kosong. Hidupnya seolah tak berarti apa-apa lagi. Tak ada pikiran tentang kuliah apalagi tentang klub. Gadis itu memikirkan sang pemuda, yang bahkan tak mempunyai status lebih dari sekadar teman.

Hatinya hancur. Tangisannya meraung-raung. Air matanya bahkan tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Dan sejurus kemudian, dia langsung pingsan kala itu.

Seharian mengurung diri di kamarnya, tidak mau makan, tidur pun tak bisa, gadis itu hanya duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Tak melakukan apa-apa.

Mana bisa dia melakukan sesuatu? Seluruh energinya tersedot terbawa oleh sang kapten. Kebahagiaannya hilang, cahayanya redup.

Sampai sebuah surat datang kepadanya tepat tujuh tahun yang lalu.

 _ **7 Februari**_ _._

 _Jangan menangis, Bodoh. Kau terlihat jelek kekeke. Percayalah aku tidak apa-apa, Manajer Sialan. Kau harus tetap tersenyum, anak-anak sialan itu membutuhkanmu untuk mencapai Rice Bowl. Ah sial, aku hanya bisa mengikuti Rice Bowl dua kali. Berhubung kau sudah di tahun ketiga, fokus pada kuliahmu sana. Untuk apa menangisiku? Aku tidak akan hidup lagi. Lanjutkan hidupmu, Anezaki Mamori._

 _H.Y #1_

Anezaki Mamori hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang melesak keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Kenangan terpahitnya muncul begitu saja di benaknya.

Yang membuatnya paling sedih adalah ... Hiruma Youichi pergi tepat di hari ulang tahun pemuda itu sendiri.

Walaupun tujuh tahun telah berlalu, dia tetap tidak dapat melupakannya begitu saja. Dulu, dia bahkan sampai tiga hari tidak ke kampus dan menghadiri kegiatan klub. Otaknya masih menolak semua kejadian itu. Dia sama sekali tak percaya bahwa ini nyata.

Hari ini, di sore yang dingin, gadis Anezaki itu memangku sebuah boks besar. Boks berwarna hitam-merah yang diisi oleh puluhan surat yang datang kepadanya setiap bulan di tanggal tujuh sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Dia membukanya perlahan dan mengambil surat dengan kertas yang tampak paling tua. Surat yang menyuruhnya jangan menangis dan terus melanjutkan hidup yang diterimanya saat sore hari, saat orang-orang sibuk ke pemakaman sang kapten.

Ibu jarinya mengusap kertas yang sudah mulai menguning itu. Bibirnya bergetar. Ruang penyimpanan memorinya mengingat setiap kalimat, setiap kata, setiap detil, yang dituliskan oleh kaptennya sendiri di sana; surat dengan tulisan tangan, Mamori tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Dia takkan pernah melupakan surat pertama yang dia dapatkan.

 _Tes._

Gadis itu tak menginginkan ini. Dia tak ingin menangis. Tapi kenapa air matanya malah jatuh membasahi kertas tersebut? Menambah noda-noda air mata yang telah berada di sana sebelumnya?

 _Tes. Tes._

Tangan kecilnya menaruh kembali surat tersebut. Dia ingin membaca ulang surat yang baru—surat yang diterimanya setahun ke belakang.

* * *

 **Letters from Nowhere**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 adalah hasil karya Inagaki Riichirou dan Murata Yuusuke. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Warning: AT-AR, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Summary: AT-AR/Anezaki Mamori duduk menghadap jendela kaca dengan boks besar di pangkuannya. Meskipun tangannya bergetar, dia memutuskan untuk membaca surat-surat yang entah dikirim dari mana yang selalu dia dapat setiap bulan di tanggal tujuh sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu./HiruMamo**

* * *

Surat-surat dari setahun yang lalu.

 **7 Februari.**

Selamat enam tahun meninggalnya diriku kekeke. Oi, Manajer Sialan, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan barumu? Kenapa kau malah keluar dari perusahaan itu dan memilih menjadi guru TK? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Sudah enak-enak kerja di perusahaan bagus, tahunya malah keluar demi mengurus anak-anak kecil sialan. Cih. Otakmu jadi konslet gara-gara kebanyakan makan _cream puff_? Dan satu lagi. Selamat hari Valentine, Manajer Sialan.

H.Y #1

* * *

 **7 Maret.**

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ternyata kau lebih nyaman menjadi guru TK, huh? Baguslah. Lakukan hal yang kausukai sebelum kematian menjemputmu kekeke. Kenapa tidak membangun TK saja sekalian? Kau, kan suka anak kecil. Selain itu, kalau kau punya TK sendiri, kau akan lebih mudah bekerja. Bangun saja tak jauh dari rumah orang tuamu—sekarang kau tidak tinggal di apartemen lagi, kan? Ah iya, aku turut senang Cebol Sialan dan _Cheers_ Sialan itu mendapatkan anak pertama. Kau kapan menikah, Manajer Sialan? Kekeke.

H.Y #1

* * *

 **7 April.**

Sekarang sudah masuk musim semi, tapi kau harus tetap berpakaian yang hangat. Kau sedang sakit flu, kan? Pakai masker ke mana-mana. Jangan tularkan flu sialanmu itu pada orang lain kekeke. Jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja. Kau ini ... hanya mengurusi anak-anak kecil sialan seperti itu saja sampai sakit. Dasar tidak becus. Kalau begitu lebih baik kau diam saja di rumah menonton drama menyedihkanmu itu. Oh iya, kau tidak ke Saikyoudai? Kau tidak lupa sekarang sedang minggu-minggu Rice Bowl, kan?

H.Y #1

* * *

 **7 Mei.**

Pakaian yang bagus, Manajer Sialan. Hadiah dari orang tua murid? Sepertinya mereka terlalu baik. Kulihat ada seseorang yang tertarik padamu. Yah ... lumayan sih. Kenapa tidak kau terima saja? Kau lebih memilih untuk sendirian sampai kau mati? Dasar bodoh. Gendut Sialan saja sudah tunangan. Masa kau masih belum menikah? Memangnya siapa yang kau tunggu? Aku? Kekeke. Kalau begitu susulah aku ke neraka. Ah iya, selamat atas kemenangan Saikyoudai Wizards di Rice Bowl.

H.Y #1

* * *

 **7 Juni.**

Kau ini bagaimana sih? Maag-mu kambuh lagi, kan? Dan sekarang kau masuk rumah sakit gara-gara penyakit sialanmu itu. Apa susahnya makan sesuap saja? Kalau kau tidak mau makan nasi, tinggal makan roti. Otakmu kautaruh di mana? Kesehatanmu itu lebih penting. Kau lebih memikirkan orang lain dibandingkan dirimu sendiri. Kupikir seharusnya kau dipanggil Manajer Sialan Bodoh. Sudah sana. Istirahat yang banyak. Cepat sembuh.

H.Y #1

* * *

 **7 Agustus.**

Aku akan turun dari neraka dan menyeretmu ke sini. Kau gila? Kau lebih betah di rumah sakit hah?! Makan makananmu! Sudah lebih dari sebulan kau dirawat karena susah makan! Cairan infus sialan itu tidak sepenuhnya menggantikan nutrisimu. Kalau aku ada di sana, aku sudah memaksamu makan, Mamori. Kalau kau ingin makan _cream puff_ sialanmu itu, cepat sembuh, Bodoh. Lambungmu tidak bisa menerima makanan yang kuat dan kasar sebelum kau sembuh. Makan buburmu dan minum obatmu secara teratur.

H.Y #1

* * *

 **7 September.**

Cih. Sepertinya kau memang harus kubentak seperti kemarin dulu ya agar mau makan. Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu. Jangan banyak beraktifitas dulu. Jangan dulu mengajar, cukup awasi saja pekerjaan anak buahmu itu. Kalau kau sampai tumbang lagi, aku berani bersumpah akan menembakimu dari sini. Tapi, bukankah bagus kalau yang kubilang tadi benar? Aku jadi ada teman, tidak kesepian dan menulis surat untuk orang hidup sepertimu kekeke. Jaga kesehatan, jangan sakit lagi.

H.Y #1

* * *

 **7 Oktober.**

Sudah masuk musim gugur. Pakai syal, mantel, atau apapunlah untuk membuatmu tetap hangat. Sesekali coba minum kopi, rasanya tidak buruk. Daripada seperti tadi, kau memaksakan diri mencari kedai yang masih menjual cokelat panas karena kau menyukainya. Oh iya, tadi kau juga kehujanan. Kenapa tidak bawa payung, Manajer Sialan? Kau mau sakit lagi hah? Memangnya tidak capek sakit terus? Ya sudah, sana keringkan tubuhmu. Minum yang hangat-hangat. Kalau kau sampai sakit lagi kubunuh kau.

H.Y #1

* * *

 **7 November.**

Selamat ulang tahun, Manajer Sialan. Maaf—jangan tertawa!—aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa. Jadi aku berdoa—berani kau tertawa, kucekik kau—supaya hal-hal yang baik selalu terjadi pada dirimu. Lebih giat bekerja lagi, tapi jangan sampai sakit. Kudengar sekarang Monyet Sialan yang bertunangan? Wah, ckckck. Kau kalah oleh orang seperti dia? Kau tidak ingin berkeluarga memangnya? Kau itu harus punya suami, agar ada orang yang mengurusmu. Kau tidak bosan apa hidup bertiga terus dengan orang tuamu? Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Anezaki Mamori.

H.Y #1

* * *

 **7 Desember.**

Ah sial. Hari ini salju belum turun, padahal sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin. Sekarang kau harus pakai pakaian yang lebih rapat dan hangat dibanding sebelumnya. Jangan lupa pakai sarung tangan dan mantel bersaku. Jangan pentingkan _fashion_ , Bodoh! Memang apa gunanya _fashion_ kalau kau ujung-ujungnya demam? Tadi di TK anak-anak sialan itu membuatmu repot, kan? Sekarang kau harus tidur. Jangan membantahku. Oh iya, kau tidak mau menonton Deimon Devil Bats? Mereka menjuarai Turnamen Kantou dan akan berhadapan dengan Teikoku sialan itu. Kalau kau ada waktu, kunjungi mereka.

H.Y #1

* * *

Surat satu bulan yang lalu.

 **7 Januari.**

Ya-Ha! Kekeke. Deimon Devil Bats membawa pulang piala Christmas Bowl! Kerja sama tim mereka bisa kubilang bagus, mungkin lebih bagus dibandingkan tim kita dulu, Manajer Sialan. Usahamu dan yang lain juga bagus, berhasil membimbing mereka sampai akhirnya bisa mendapat piala itu kembali. Kau tidak mau cuti dulu jadi guru TK? Kudengar ada pertandingan persahabatan antara Amerika dengan Jepang. Tonton sana, siapa tahu bisa melepas rasa penatmu. Apa kau tidak mau menontonnya karena aku tidak ada di sana? Kekeke.

H.Y #1

* * *

Surat yang baru dia terima satu jam yang lalu.

 **7 Februari.**

Ternyata sudah tujuh tahun terlewat. Selama tujuh tahun meninggalnya diriku kekeke. Ya ya ya, aku senang kau sudah pintar mengendalikan emosimu, walau sebenarnya aku tahu kau suka menangis diam-diam. Kupikir aku harus membawamu ke sini. Kenapa kau hobi sekali keluar-masuk rumah sakit hah?! Kau tidak bosan mencium bau desinfektan sialan itu?! Kenapa maag-mu bisa kambuh lagi? Makanya makan yang teratur, Bodoh. Apa kau punya hobi baru membuat orang lain khawatir? Tenang saja, karena aku bukan orang lagi aku tidak khawatir padamu. Cepat sembuh.

H.Y #1

...

Anezaki Mamori tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Untuk kali ini, entah mengapa rasa sakit di dadanya menjadi berkali-kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya. Dia bahkan sudah membungkam mulutnya sendiri, tapi dia ragu orang-orang tidak akan mendengar suaranya.

Air mata yang telah jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya tak mau dia hapus. Untuk apa? Toh nanti dia akan menangis lagi—ah tidak, itu salah.

Dia masih ingin menangis.

Iya. Gadis itu masih ingin menguras sumur air matanya sampai kering.

Sekuat mungkin Mamori mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Kalau psikisnya terganggu, penyembuhannya bisa lebih lama. Dia juga sudah bosan bolak-balik rumah sakit. Namun apa mau dikata? Kebiasaan makan tidak teratur mulai tumbuh saat klub nomor satu itu kehilangan menara kontrolnya. Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu lebih memilih untuk fokus belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Saat dia sudah diterima bekerja juga, dia terkadang hanya makan seadanya.

Makanya, mau tak mau, suka tidak suka, penyakit yang sanggup membuatnya pingsan itu mendatangi dirinya dan belum mau sembuh selama dia tidak mengubah pola makannya.

Bahkan gadis itu sendiri ragu. Apa maag kronisnya bisa sembuh?

"Hah ...," gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Dia merilekskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi roda. Untung pemanas di kamar rawatnya tidak rusak, jadi dia tidak harus repot-repot memakai mantel atau jaket untuk menghalau musim dingin.

Memutuskan untuk tidur, Mamori berniat membereskan surat-surat tersebut sampai akhirnya ada sebuah surat yang dia yakini tidak ada sebelumnya di sana.

'Kenapa menangis?'

 _Deg._

Dada gadis itu mendadak naik turun, napasnya kembali memburu. Jemarinya mengambil surat tersebut hati-hati.

Iya, ini surat baru.

 _Pluk._

Sebuah surat jatuh ke atas kepalanya. Tangannya meraih ubun-ubunnya dan mengambil surat tersebut dengan gemetar.

'Dasar bodoh.'

"Hi-Hiruma—"

"Jangan berbalik."

Seluruh tubuh gadis itu terdiam membatu. Kedua netranya membulat, tak mempercayai suara yang baru saja dia dengar.

Ini mustahil. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

"Cengeng," dan Mamori bisa merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang asyik mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang surat menutupi sebagian wajah atasnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar mendengar suara yang sudah tujuh tahun ini tidak didengarnya.

Sungguh ... dia sangat merindukan ini semua. Suaranya, cara bicaranya yang khas, bau _mint_ yang selalu menguar darinya ... semuanya. Mamori merindukan semuanya, bahkan ke setiap detil terkecil dari pemuda itu, dia merindukannya.

 _Tes. Tes. Tes._

"Hiruma- _kun_ ..."

Mamori tidak tahu, bahwa di belakang sana, orang yang dipanggil 'Hiruma- _kun_ ' olehnya sedang menyeringai samar. Gadis itu terus menutup matanya seperti itu sampai akhirnya dia merasa tubuh bagian atasnya diberi beban tambahan.

Sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan aroma _mint_ menutupi kepalanya.

"Kau harus menutupi wajah jelekmu itu."

Meski masih bergetar dan isakannya belum berhenti, gadis itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Menghirup aroma yang sudah hilang darinya sejak lama berhasil membuat dirinya tenang sedikit demi sedikit.

Sampai akhirnya isakannya benar-benar berhenti dan dirinya bisa mengatur napasnya kembali, barulah dia berucap, "Terima kasih."

"Hm. Sama-sama."

Masih dalam keadaan kepala yang tertutupi jaket, gadis Anezaki itu bisa merasakan kalau hawa di belakangnya mulai pudar sampai akhirnya di detik berikutnya, dia sudah tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Hiruma Youichi kembali menghilang.

Tapi tak apa, gadis bernama kecil Mamori itu senang. Sangat senang—sampai-sampai air matanya kembali menetes.

"Terima kasih sudah mengunjungiku. Satu menit yang takkan pernah kulupakan."

Sebuah surat kembali jatuh di atas pangkuannya.

'Aku menunggumu.'

Senyuman simpul terlihat di paras cantiknya.

"Iya. Tunggu aku ya."

Anezaki Mamori menghela napas panjang. Kunjungan paling spesial seumur hidupnya ini harus mampu membuatnya berjuang untuk sembuh. Dia tentunya tidak mau menerima surat yang hanya datang sebulan sekali itu penuh dengan bentakan sang kapten, kan?

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

Halo~!

Sebenernya aku bukan orang baru di sini haha. Pernah buat satu _fanfic_ yang gejenya _naudzubillah_ , judulnya 'Facebook Para Chara Eyeshield 21'. Terus juga emang udah suka ES21 lama, pengen bikin HiruMamo dari dulu, cuman apa daya idenya nggak ada yang pas. Terus karakterisasi Hiruma juga susah banget. Gampang OOC makanya. Yah semoga di sini dia nggak OOC ya.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?

p.s: bonus _omake_ untuk semuanya!

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Gadis itu membuka matanya. Dahinya mengernyit heran memandang pemandangan di sekitarnya. Kenapa dia bisa terbangun di alam terbuka seperti ini? Yang benar saja. Bukankah tadi dia masuk ruang operasi karena lambungnya semakin parah?

Ah, tunggu dulu. Kalau tidak salah ... tadi ... sekilas sebelum dia tertidur—

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Gadis Cantik," sapa seseorang.

Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Sepasang biru itu terbelalak syok melihat sesosok perempuan berwajah datar dengan sayap hitam di belakang punggungnya. Tampak seperti malaikat kematian—malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Eh?

"Malaikat?" gumam Mamori tanpa sadar.

"Ya. Aku malaikat pencabut nyawa. Selamat datang di dunia akhirat."

"Apa?!" seru gadis itu keras. 'Akhirat' katanya? Dia sudah meninggal? Sudah meninggal?!

Seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiran sang gadis, malaikat itu membuka buku catatannya dan membacakan sebuah paragraf yang tertera di sana, "Anezaki Mamori. Meninggal tanggal 7 Februari akibat gagal operasi. Kau kehabisan banyak darah, Nona. Ah, kau juga kembali ke tubuh dua puluh tahunmu kalau kau sadar."

Gadis itu mengerjap.

Atmosfer keheningan mendadak mengisi suasana di antara mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian, gadis Anezaki itu tersenyum—tampak sendu. "Aa, ternyata begitu."

"Hn. Kau langsung ke gerbang sekarang. Urusanmu di dunia sudah selesai," ucap malaikat kematian itu tanpa emosi. Dia berbalik dan langsung berjalan mendahului Mamori.

Mamori mengikuti malaikat tersebut tanpa banyak bicara. Sepanjang dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dia hanya menemui sosok seorang malaikat serba hitam—seperti malaikat di depannya ini—dan seorang manusia yang mengikutinya di belakang. Kepala gadis itu terangguk pelan. Ternyata ini memang dunia di mana semua arwah yang baru saja terpisah dari raganya berkumpul.

Dua pasang kaki itu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya sang malaikat-lah yang duluan berhenti. "Sana pergi."

"Eh? Aku tidak diantarkan sampai gerbang? Gerbangnya yang berwarna putih keemasan di sana itu, kan? Yang besar itu, kan?"

Malaikat yang Mamori yakini berjenis kelamin perempuan itu memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan cuek, dia membalikkan badannya dan bersiap pergi. "Pertama, aku ada jadwal mengambil nyawa orang lagi. Kedua, aku malah berurusan dengan arwah keras kepala di pintu sana. Aku sudah bosan sepuluh tahun ini terus bertengkar dengannya gara-gara dia tidak mau masuk ke dalam gerbang."

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu merasa tidak bisa lebih terkejut daripada ini. Ada ya arwah bertengkar dengan malaikat kematian hanya gara-gara tidak mau masuk gerbang.

"Memangnya siapa?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Tuh. Hiruma Youichi. Dia terus menunggumu di depan pintu untuk pergi ke dalam sana bersamamu. Sudah ya, aku mau pergi du—"

"Malaikat sialan!"

"Ck," wow, ternyata malaikat juga bisa seperti itu, "aku pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu!"

Dan dalam sekejap, malaikat yang baru saja mengantarkan Mamori itu pun hilang dalam sekejap.

"Manajer Sialan."

Tubuh berbalut gaun putih selutut itu berbalik. Senyum di wajahnya mengembang dan mencapai matanya. Dia mulai melangkah, menghampiri sosok seorang pemuda yang sudah menghilang dari hidupnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kekehan manis lolos dari bibir mungil itu. "Bisa-bisanya kau bertengkar dengannya."

"Suruh siapa lama," pemuda itu memutar bola matanya cuek.

Mamori berlari kecil dan langsung menggandeng lengan sang pemuda. Tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, dia menatap wajah tirus itu. Gadis itu berucap pelan, "Kau tidak bosan? Sepuluh tahun lho."

"Tidak juga. Aku, kan sering mengirim surat padamu," mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Kenapa mengirim surat padaku? Kenapa menungguku? Kupikir status kita hanyalah teman."

Ujung bibir orang yang dijuluki Commander from Hell itu terangkat. Dia menyeringai. "Ah, ternyata otakmu tertinggal di bumi sampai-sampai hal sekecil itu saja tidak kau mengerti."

"Menyebalkan! Iya, iya. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku mencintaimu hah?"

Dan dia hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi ucapan Hiruma yang terdengar sangat menyangkal. Tawanya meredup ketika sebuah kecupan lembut dihadiahi di puncak kepalanya.

Anezaki Mamori tersenyum hangat. Akhirnya, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, beban di hatinya bisa terangkat juga.

Akhirnya dia bisa menggandeng lengan orang yang dia cintai.


End file.
